


Rosalina's Christmas Delivery

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: Rosalina tries to deliver presents on Christmas Eve, and ends up getting into quite the mishap.





	

Christmas Eve was upon the Mushroom Kingdom, and pretty much everybody was asleep in their homes. A few who were awake at this time would notice a big bright twinkle in the night sky. This was Rosalina, coming down from the Comet Observatory for her annual tradition of dropping gifts off at everyone's homes.

Rosalina looked at her red and white dress. She smiled at the snowflake patterns on it. Dangling from her lips was her long fancy golden cigarette holder, the tip of the cigarette in it glowing a festive red and green. In one hand she held her want, and in the other she held a small bag, one which was much bigger on the inside and held an enormous amount of presents. These were presents she would deliver to everybody. She adjusted the shining white tiara on her head and set out to get to work.

Floating across the sky, she saw the first place to deliver presents to, Peach's castle. Rosalina landed on the roof and searched for the chimney, blowing a smoky snowflake.

Soon, she found a fairly narrow chimney near the top of the main tower and placed her wand into her pocket before she climbed down into it. It was fairly narrow, and climbing down it proved tricky. The glowing cigarette in the holder between her lips provided light for her as she made her way down, carrying the gift bag and taking care not to drop it.

Meanwhile, Princess Peach had finished piling firewood into the fireplace. Taking a match from a nearby table, she struck it before tossing it into the fireplace, watching the logs ignite in a toasty fire. She then headed out of the room to get something from the kitchen.

Rosalina looked down and saw that there was now a roaring fire at the bottom of the chimney. She frowned slightly as she reached into her pocket for her wand. In the process, she accidentally dropped the gift bag right into the fire.

The gift bag started to glow and rumble, and Rosalina soon remembered all the bob-ombs, bullet bills, and other explosives she was set to deliver as gifts.

All over the mushroom kingdom, people were awoken to see a giant, sepctacular explosion shoot out of Princess Peach's chimney, blasting a figure far off into the night sky, where they vanished with a big, bright, twinkle. Soon after, charred presents began raining down from the sky, causing cheers to erupt throughout the kingdom.

Meanwhile, Rosalina drifted through space, covered in soot. With a twirl of her wand, she was back in the Comet Observatory. Soon, she heard news of presents raining down on the Mushroom Kingdom. She let out a small smile as she figured her job had gotten done faster than planned and took a drag on her cigarette holder. She always loved Christmas.


End file.
